indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonah MacMasters
' MacMasters, Jonah ' Appears in Kindred in Death; (c. June 2060, Sunday - Saturday)Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 1, 4, 5, 369 Personal Information *'General Description:' He is lean to the point of gangly.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 14 *'DOB:' March 22, 2009 (Providence, Rhode Island) *'Age:' 51 *'Hair:' Dark *'Eyes:' Pale green *'Height:' 6 feet, 4 inches (193.04 cm) *'Address:' 541 Central Park South, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Carol MacMasters (wife); Deena MacMasters (daughter); Walter MacMasters (father); Marybeth MacMasters (mother); Jonah MacMasters I (grandfather) *'Occupation:' Captain, Illegals, NYPSD Description *His dark hair had a tight curl and remained full and thick around a lean face with deep grooves that may have been dimples in his youth. His eyes were a pale, almost misty green.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 14 Personality *He's got a good, solid reputation. Eve heard he draws a hard line and sticks to it; he makes sure those serving under him do the same. He closes cases.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 10 *He's methodical, not flashy; he's a straight arrow.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 155 History *He was born in Providence, Rhode Island to Walter and Marybeth née Hastings.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 11 *Educated at Stonebridge Academy; further education Yale, graduated 2030.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 11 *He married Carol Franklin in 2040 and had one child, Deena, born November 23, 2043.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 11 *Jonah said he had been friendly with Frank Wojinski and Deena and Jamie Lingstrom had been friends for years.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 27 Professional History *He joined the NYPSD September 15, 2037 and has earned commendations and honors.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 11 **He was the Illegals Lieutenant for about ten years.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 67 **In the last six years, Jonah said he rarely works the streets, rarely works cases, as he supervises them. He's taken primary on an investigation no more than a dozen times in the last six years.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 140 *He was promoted from Lieutenant to Captain two weeks ago; Eve hadn't heard about his promotion but wasn't surprised by it.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 9, 10 **His division has a solid arrest and conviction rate with a low termination percentage.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 141 *He specifically requested Eve as primary in the murder of his daughter.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 9 **He contacted Eve after she took Casto down and, though he wasn't Casto's lieutenant, he wanted to give her a nod for closing the case and taking down a bad cop.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 10 *Jonah MacMasters said they took down a major operation two months ago. The moneyman, Juan Garcia, made bail. Jonah said he had a shark lawyer and a pile of money; he's wearing a bracelet but that wouldn't stop him; though, his daughter's murder wasn't, in Jonah's opinion, Garcia's style.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 29 *When Jonah was still in uniform, and hadn't taken the detective's exam, yet, Frisco had him take the lead on the 'Irene Schultz' case. She'd solicit a john, copy his ID, his credit card and, the next thing he knew, the john would have bogus charges on his account. Frisco and Jonah set up a sting and arrested her.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 247 **He said he felt bad for her when she started crying during her call.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 248 Interesting Facts *His current worth is approximately eight million, six hundred thousand; he inherited a portion of his grandfather's estate.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 12 *He, and his wife, took a shuttle to Interlude, an inn in the Smoky Mountains in Tennessee to celebrate his promotion. They returned early and found their daughter dead.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 26 *He said their security system was last upgraded in March. He's used Security Plus for years.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 195 *They are friends with Jack and Anna Whitney and Arthur and Melissa Jennings.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 15, 27 References MacMasters, Jonah MacMasters, Jonah MacMasters, Jonah